1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to performance recovery and more particularly relates to automatic solid state drive performance recovery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) are often used in place of hard disk drives and other storage devices. SSD support quick booting, fast access, low power consumption, and small form factors. Unfortunately, the performance of an SSD will degrade over time as the SSD is repeatedly written to. The performance degradation is due to fragmentation of a mapping table.